prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
CMLL Super Viernes (July 6, 2012)
|venue = Arena México |city = Mexico City, Mexico |attendance = |lastevent = Super Viernes June 22, 2012 |nextevent = Super Viernes July 13, 2012 }} The July 6, 2012 Super Viernes was a professional wrestling event held by Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre (CMLL) in their home arena Arena Mexico. The main event marked the return of Averno to the Super Viernes show after not appearing since March. Averno teamed up with Mephisto and Ephesto to take on Diamante Azul, La Mascara and La Sombra. The semi main event was a torneo cibernetico, multi man elimination match that featured the participants and mentors of CMLL's En Busca de un Ídolo ("The search for an idol") as the team of Último Guerrero, Euforia, Niebla Roja, Pólvora and Puma King taking on Atlantis, Diamante, Rey Cometa, Titán and Tritón. The show featured four additional matches including two Best two out of three falls Six-man tag team match, a "Lightning" and a tag team match. Event The opening contest of that week's Super Viernes was a tag team match between the tecnico team of Camaleon and Metálico facing off against the rudo brother duo known as Los Hombres del Camoflaje ("The Men in Camouflage"; Artillero and Súper Comando). The two teams each won a fall, taking the match to the third and final fall, which can only be won by pinning the "Team Captain" under traditional lucha libre rules. Artillero was the first man defeated and eliminated, but managed to sneak back inside the ring when the referee was distracted and cheated to help his brother Súper Comando get the victory by landing a low blow on Camaleon so Comando could pin him for the victory. In the second match of the night the holders of the Japanese "Reina X World's" Reina World Tag Team Championship, the team known as "Muscle Venus" (Hikaru and Tsukasa). Muscle Venus teamed up with the recently ruda turned Lady Apache for this match, the team faced Dark Angel, Estrellita and Marcela in a best of three falls match. In the third and deciding fall Dark Angel managed to lock Lady Apache ino La Reienera (Modified spinning backbreaker rack) forcing her to submit to give the victory to Dark Angel, Estrellita and Marcela. The third match of the night was a one-fall match with a 10-minute time limit, called a "Lightning match" in CMLL, which had the leader of Los Cancerberos del Infierno and reigning CMLL World Lightweight Champion faced off against one half of the CMLL Arena Coliseo Tag Team Champions (Along with Stuka, Jr.) Fuego. Virus forced Fuego to submit by locking him into Virus' Campana submission hold after only six minutes and fourteen seconds of wrestling. In the fourth fall La Fiebre Amarilla ("The Yellow Fever") team of Namajague and Okumura joined forced with Misterioso, Jr. to take on the tecnico team of Delta, Hijo del Fantasma and Guerrero Maya, Jr. Normally Delta and Guerrero Maya, Jr. teamed with Atlantis to for a trio called Los Reyes de la Atlantida ("The Kings of Atlantis") but Atlantis was involved in the semi-main event and Hijo del Fantasma filled the spot instead. The end came when Delta was able to pin Misterioso, Jr. in the third and final fall. Torneo cibernetico The semi-main event of the show was a torneo cibernetico, multi-man elimination match that involved all the participants of CMLL's En Busca de un Ídolo ("In Search of an Idol") tournament except for Dragon Lee who was replaced by Rey Cometa. Atlantis headed up one of the Busca teams that included Rey Cometa, Tritón, Titán and Diamante while Último Guerrero led the team of Puma King, Euforia, Pólvora, Niebla Roja. Rey Cometa was the first man eliminated after being defeated by his rival Puma King. Tritón was eliminated next, defeated by Euforia who gave his team a five on three advantage. Diamante evened the odds a little by pinning Pólvora, followed by Atlantis pinning Puma King to even the sides to three each. Diamante defeated Niebla Roja only to fall prey to Último Guerrero and was eliminated himself. Next Titán defeated Euforia, giving his team the two to one advantage as he and Atlantis faced the lone Último Guerrero. Guerrero eliminated former teammate Atlantis and then focused on Titán. Euforia returned to ringside just when Titán looked like he was about to win, distracting Titán so Guerrero could cheat to win the match. Following the match Último Guerrero and Euforia beat Titán down until Atlantis saved him, challenging Guerrero and Euforia to a tag team match the following week. Euforia was later announced as the newest member of Último Guerrero's Los Guerreros del Infierno group. Main event In the main event Los Hijos del Averno ("The Sons of Hell"; Averno and Mephisto) teamed up with one of CMLL's top rudos Volador, Jr. to fight some of CMLL's top young tecnico prospects as Diamante Azul, La Mascara and La Sombra teamed up for the night. The rudo team won the first fall in short order, followed by La Sombra evening the score for his team. Throughout the match Averno targeted La Mascara, the man that unmasked Averno at the 2011 Juicio Final event while Volador, Jr. focused on former tag team partner La Sombra. The third fall was the longest of the match and only ended when Volador, Jr. defeated his long time rival La Sombra after executing his Volador Spiral move. Results ; ; *''Los Hombres del Camoflaje'' (Artillero and Super Comando) defeated Camaleon and Metalico in a Best two out of three falls tag team match *Dark Angel, Estrellita and Marcela defeatede Lady Apache and "Muscle Venus" (Hikaru and Tsukasa) 2-1 in a Best two out of three falls Six-woman tag team match *Virus defeated Fuego in a Lightning match (6:14) *Delta, Hijo del Fantasma and Guerrero Maya, Jr. defeated La Fiebre Amarilla (Namajague and Okumura) and Misterioso, Jr. 2-1 in a Best two out of three falls Six-man tag team match *Último Guerrero defeated Atlantis, Diamante, Euforia, Niebla Roja, Pólvora, Puma King, Rey Cometa, Titán and Tritón in a Torneo Cibernetico Match *''Los Hijos del Averno'' (Averno and Mephisto) and Volador, Jr. defeated Diamante Azul, La Mascara and La Sombra 2-1 in a Best two out of three falls Six-man tag team match Torneo Cibernetico order of elimination External links * Results Category:2012 events